Unexpected
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: For lack of a better name... So I really suck at summaries but. Roxas meets a certain redhead at party one night. It's better than it sounds I promise! Warnings: Lemon, and YAOI!


**So... I'm really sorry I'll get another chapter of committed out soon but I don't really have the concentration now but I have half written and I'll get the others soon, I promise. I don't own Kingdom Hearts by the way... just thought I'd throw that out there. This is the first lemon I've ever written in my life... so if it sucks don't scream at me.**

Roxas coughed upon entering the smoky room the stale air choking him as the unpleasant stench of alcohol hit him hard in a room not much bigger than his own. He looked around seeing a bunch of collage students grinding against one another, why did Sora insist on coming to these places, he couldn't even see his twin through the mass of bodies. Pushing through the crowd he looked for a familiar face then, he sighed upon seeing the head of his brother and walked closer. Sora waved at him wildly running over and behind him a pulled a familiar silver headed boy Roxas growled at him but walked towards his brother all the same.

"Roxas I found Riku, he was by the bar!" Sora yelled excitedly over the music. Roxas just stared at Riku for a second before turning to Riku.

"Of course he was... Is there a quiet room in your house where I won't be surrounded by overly hormonal drunken teenagers?" Roxas asked growling at some brunette boy who tried to put and arm around him. Riku pushed the drunk kid away before pulling both Roxas and Sora upstairs. He pounded on a door at the end of the hall.

"Axel! Open the door before I beat you!" He called on the other side of the door he heard grumbling then the door was pulled open by a redhead with green triangles tattooed under his eyes.

"I'm not giving up my room so you can have sex." Riku sighed and pushed Roxas into the redhead's chest.

"Roxas meets Axel and Axel this is Roxas, Roxas wants quiet and less alcohol have fun." Riku shut the door leaving Axel holding the blond to his chest, said blond was starting to look like a tomato. Axel let him go and went back to the top of the bed leaving Roxas standing by the door awkwardly waiting for a command of some sort, he got one, sorta.

"You can sit down you know?" The redhead said Roxas scowled and sat at the bottom of the bed nervously as Axel shifted digging through a small nightstand beside him before pulling out a pipe.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked glaring at the small glass object Axel chuckled.

"You never smoked?" Roxas shook his head back and forth as Axel laughed again before patting the spot next to him at the head of the bed. Hesitantly Roxas joined him settling in next to him as the redhead pulled out a lighter. Roxas watched as the boy covered a hole on the side of the glass pipe lit the lighter and inhaled deeply breathing in the intoxicating air. As he exhaled a minimal amount of smoke came out Axel looked at him and grinned and took another hit then instead of just breathing out like last time he pressed his lips against Roxas'.

Roxas' eyes widened at the unexpected contact. He felt the boy opening his mouth and did the same, Axel then released the puff into his mouth Roxas, taking the hint, breathed in before coughing a little when the redhead's lips were taken off his. Roxas blushed bright red the redhead smirked in his direction.

"So, how was it?" Roxas stared at him before gently taking the pipe from his hand. Axel chuckled before showing him which hole to cover Roxas timidly put his mouth on the end while Axel lit it. He breathed in allowing the smoke to fill his lungs he then coughed on the exhale, Axel took the pipe back lighting it for himself.

"Not to bad, at least it doesn't smell gross."

"Tis the smell of a god Roxy boy, do you drink?" Roxas' face fell and he hurriedly shook his head.

"No, I don't." Axel shrugged and pulled a bottle out from the drawer between his bed.

"Have you ever?" Roxas nodded taking the pipe that Axel offered him.

"Once, but I haven't in awhile." He lit the pipe inhaling deeply and again coughing on the exhale, Axel just nodded and they sat there passing the pot and vodka back and forth. After about thirty minutes Axel put in a movie, Eurotrip. Roxas couldn't stop laughing it was the best time Roxas has had in a while then the door opened and his brother and Riku walked in.

"Roxas! What the fuck!" Sora yelled staring at his brother who just pointed at him and giggled in a girly manner making Axel laugh as well, soon Roxas fell over laughing and was laying on Axel who leaned back against the bed and looked at Sora who looked pissed.

"Come on Sora you can scream at him later right now all he'll do is laugh at you." Riku said tugging on Sora's sleeve and shooting a look at the redhead who just waved him away. Roxas kept his head in Axel's lap yawning happily before nuzzling into the redhead's thigh Axel lifted the boy's head watching as the boy just giggled and pushed his lips against the blond's. In the moment Roxas sighed pushing himself closer in a need for intimacy, he groaned into the redhead's mouth as their erections pressed together through their pants, Roxas then giggled again and poked the bulge in Axel's pants.

"You're hard." He pointed out before he started giggling again Axel growled a little and pulled him closer.

"I'm not the only one" Then he kissed him again his tongue swiping across the boy's bottom lip in an attempt to gain an entrance which was instantly granted. Their tongue clashed in a battle over dominance which Axel quickly won, it looked like they were trying to eat each other... Roxas groaned as the redheads lips traced down his jawline leaving small red marks as he left. He Stopped at the young boy's neck sucking gently on his pulse making the boy cry out in pleasure. Roxas groaned before burying his hands in the redheads hair tugging gently.

"God, Axel just get on with it already!" The drunken redhead smirked, a very lopsided smirk, and pulled the blonds shirt off slowly before pulling off his boxer allowing the waistband to scrape lightly down the boys length making Roxas moan at the sensations it caused. Axel began taking his own clothes off while kissing Roxas sloppily making the younger boy giggle a little, Axel removed his mouth from Roxas' making the boy whimper.

"Roxy don't sound so disappointed, suck." Axel slurred putting his fingers next to Roxas' mouth before the boy took his finger into his mouth rolling the fingers around coating them in saliva. When he removed his fingers they were immediately replaced by his mouth the fingers placed at his entrance, when he pushed in the first finger in Roxas flinched. Axel kissed him deeper trying the take the boy's mind off the pain, it wasn't working too well... he added a second finger making Roxas cry out.

"A, Axel... it hurts." Roxas said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just relax." Axel whispered quietly into the younger boys ear before nibbling on it gently making the younger boy groan, even more-so by the fact that he was getting used to the feeling. Axel moved his fingers in and out of Roxas the boy groaning before another finger was added, the boy practically screamed his eyes squeezed shut as few unwanted tears slipped past the redheaded teen leaned forward licking away the tears. Axel reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a tube of lube making Roxas look at him weird.

"If you had, that then why did... you make me suck, on your fingers?" Roxas said with difficulty.

"Maybe it was for the weird sorta deranged pleasure I got from it Or, maybe I just wanted too. Either way it was fun." Axel said before coating himself with the lube, "relax." He said into Roxas' ear positioning himself at the boy's entrance before pushing in slowly Roxas cried out at the intrusion and the shear pain of having body being intruded by the rather large obstruction. Axel let out a groan, as he was buried to the hilt inside the blond the boy beneath him gripping the sheets. Roxas released the blanket moving his hands up to Axel's hair burying his hands in the redheads hair before pulling the redhead mouth to his.

"Move!" He commanded before crushing their lips together, Axel groaned before pulling out and pushing back in making Roxas arch up off the bed moaning the redheads name. Axel reached in between them taking a hold of Roxas' erection and pumping, with each inward thrust Roxas practically screamed as a delicate bundle of nerves was slammed into repeatedly.

"Fuck, Rox..."

"Axel... I'm gonna." Roxas screamed out the redheads name when he came, Axel on the other hand growled, the word fuck was clearly distinguishable. Axel brought his head down licking the cum off Roxas' chest before sitting back up to kiss him, allowing the boy to taste himself. Axel laid down behind him pulling the blond, who had a dark red tint across his face, into his chest before both went to sleep.

-...-

Early in the morning Roxas found himself being awaken the sound of his brother screaming at someone right outside the door.

"Riku, That is my baby brother getting stoned and drunk in there!!"

"Technically, Sora, he's only two minutes younger. At least he had some fun, you're always whining about how he needs to loosen up a little. Let's go and you can come back in just a little bit, let them sleep. I'll even hand deliver Roxas' pills in two hours." Riku promised Roxas heard the receding footsteps and pushed himself back only to have the arms around him tighten and pull him back against a warm chest as quickly as he was awake, he was asleep again. Another two hours later Roxas was lightly shaken awake.

"Roxas, I promised your brother I'd make you take your pill. I also brought some painkiller which I'm guessing you'll need seeing as how you're kinda naked." Roxas took the pills and water from the silver haired boy.

"Thanks, my brothers a freak for carrying these around." Riku sat against the bed not facing Roxas.

"He just worries about you, ya' know?" Roxas only nodded in understanding, his brother could be rather obsessive about stuff.

"Riku, stopping hitting on your boyfriend's brother." Axel said smacking him lightly on the head.

"Saying stuff like that it sounds like you don't need these painkillers I so graciously brought in for you and the boy you tried to impregnate!"

"Don't torture Roxy like that!"

"Like what? He already got his pills, but seeing as how you hit me I don't think you deserve any! Sora's pissed at you by the way." He stated making Axel tilt his head to the side.

"Who?"

"Roxas."

"I know I heard him yelling this morning."

"I, personally, can't understand how the boy could even stand up! I mean do you know the things I had to do to keep keep him from coming in her and murdering you two. I didn't think my dignity would ever have to take a blow like that!" Riku said sounding slightly crazy he then left the room muttering about his pride and dignity being ground into the floor by his crazy brunette boyfriend.

"I gotta get dressed." Roxas said sitting up allowing the blankets to pool around his waist. Axel wrapped his arms around the blonds waist kissing the boys back.

"Don't go." Axel whined making Roxas smile a little.

"I have to unless you want my brother to murder you."

"Would it mean I get another hour with you?" Axel asked stubbornly, Roxas just sighed.

"No, it would mean you never get to see me again." Axel's face brightened.

"You mean I get to see you again!" He said excitedly.

"Well, I mean if you want to... cause of you had just planned to fuck me and leave I would let Sora rip you a new one." Axel snorted.

"So, caring." Axel said grabbing a sharpie and writing his phone number across Roxas' hand. Roxas took the marker and his number across Axel's stomache with a grin.

"There, my work of art. You call me cause I'll most likely forget."

"I'll call you later then." Axel said as Roxas pulled on his pants. Roxas turned towards him and smiled at the redhead who, in turn, wrapped his arms around the boy burying his face in Roxas' stomache.

"Pretty strange to think that I met you twelve hours ago." Axel nodded making Roxas giggle as Axel's hair tickled him.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled slamming the door open. Taking a second to stare at his brother who was currently wrapped in the arms of Axel. Roxas stared at his brother and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but closed it upon finding nothing to say as a blush settled across his face and he looked away from his angry looking brother, "Let's go Roxas." Sora said with a defeated sigh. Axel pulled Roxas down and kissed him one last time before the blond left the whole way his brother complained about about illegal activities and how his brother was no longer allowed at parties where there was booze/drugs Roxas just smiled the whole way home.

**Well here it is! My first Kingdom Hearts oneshot to be posted. I'm working on a few more which will hopefully be finished soonish... So, tell me if you like this one!**


End file.
